Forever Phantom
by yuki100o
Summary: ...Why? Why did no one love me for... me? Only Phantom, they only ever loved Phantom...
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! I am so sorry for not typing often. My dad is on my case about doing my homework and all that BS. KK :) I am in a good mood so I made a depressing poem!

Danny: How does that make sense?

Annie: It doesn't, that's the point

* * *

><p>Always Phantom<p>

I see them every day,

Walking their separate ways.

They spared a glance at me,

But then quickly looked away. 

They didn't care anymore.

It was Phantom that they cared for.

Never Fenton,

Always Phantom. 

We were one and the same,

But they couldn't see that.

They wouldn't see that.

They refused to see that,

And now I refuse to see them. 

Through the night,

with a black pack slung on my back,

I creeped away,

and away.

The town I thought I'd never leave,

yet I was doing just that. 

I looked back once more,

and felt tears come back.

But I couldn't let them fall,

for I would refuse to cry. 

I then promised myself one thing.

I would and will,

always and forever,

refuse to come back. 

I am not Phantom.

I am not Fenton.

I am just Danny.

Always and forever Danny.

Why couldn't they see that?

* * *

><p>Okay... Here's a preview:<p>

_"Whatever you say dude."_

_"I feel like I just lost a friend. One I was just getting to know."_

_"You're just a normal kid, and a selfish one at that."_

Their voices echoed in my head. I couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it like that. I was happy so why couldn't they accept me for who I was. It was like they didn't care about me... only Phantom... No! Bad Danny! Stop thinking like that! They were your friends far before you became Phantom! But... what if it's true? What if they didn't care about me? The way they sounded... they sounded... betrayed and angry. Just like how I felt now. Curled up in my bed, looking out into the dark of the night. It was nights like this that I wish I could still fly. I loved to fly. What had I been thinking when I gave up my powers? That I was protecting my parents? My... friends? They... weren't friends nor family. They both accepted either Phantom or Fenton. Never both at the same time. I clutched at the bed sheets and shut my eyes willing for myself to shut out the tears that were welling up like pools in my eyes. I started to remember.

_"Get out of my town ectoplasmic scum!"_

_"I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule!"_

_"I'm going to kill you Phantom!"_

It hurt so much and I started to sob letting the tears I had suppressed for so long fall. I broke out into full houses and started to make sounds that were similar to my ghostly wail. It was full of despair and pain. No one came. No one ever came to comfort me because no one gives a damn about me. I clawed at my head and scratched at the white stripe in my hair like a cat trying to get out a burr. I became frantic. My fingernails scraping certain parts of my head that caused my scalp to bleed, coloring the white stripe with my blood.

My tears came faster. I needed to get rid of this pain. I started to scratch at my arms and my chest. Anything to distract me from this pain. Anything. I barely noticed the blood that came from my arms and chest. I rolled around in my bed causing for the sheets to die itself bright red with my blood. I hardly registered anything. I needed release. Something, anything. I tumbled off of the bed creating a loud thumping sound. Even then no one came. No one cared. I ran to my bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

I turned on the water and looked at myself. It was the first time I had registered my appearance. I could hardly believe what I was looking at. It was a little boy with too wide blue eyes with a scared and crazed look in them. Arms bleeding, some of the flesh looked like it was peeled. My night shirt was torn, ripped, and died with my blood. It hung loosely around my shoulders, revealing my lean and tone body with scars that I had gotten from protecting this town. That and wounds that I had inflicted on myself. I looked at my hair and when I registered the white stripe I started to sob again. I wanted to be Phantom again. Only Phantom. I wanted to be free. Would death help me?

I shook my head and realized what I was thinking. No. I wouldn't kill myself. I was needed alive. I clenched my bloody hands. I could never remain here... But where would I go? That was when I realized that I didn't care where I would go as long as it was away from here. Phantom and Fenton no longer existed. I was left in their wake. I was Danny. Always Danny.

Goodbye Amity Park.

Hello wherever else.

* * *

><p>Well...that was the preview. It'll be awhile before I actually post it but this is a start.<p>

Please leave comments!

Plz Review!


	2. NOT CHAPTER BUT IMPORTANT!

**Author's note:**

**Ummm hi people! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been updating but I have been so busy for the past months that I haven't been able to do anything. That and I am struggling with my AP classes so I am sorry to say but most of my stories will be going on hiatus. These are the stories:**

**The Balance**

**Pain and Acceptance**

**Forever Phantom**

**I am still going to be posting my Lost but not Forgotten but the other ones are on hold. I'm so sorry!**

**Please don't kill me but I don't have the time to do this right now! In a few months I should be back on my feet and ready to take one or two of the ones on hiatus off of the list. I am no good at typing... that and I need a laptop so I could just take it to school and type there! I'm ranting right now aren't I?**

**Again I am so sorry...**

**Danny: T_T**

**Daniele: WhY!**

**Clockwork: *Leaving***

**Bye bye!**


End file.
